Melissa Creighton
(born on December 30), is a puppeteer who joined Sesame Street beginning in Season 38. Originally from Minnesota, Creighton majored in Radio, TV & Film at Northwestern University. Moving to New York City, she helped build puppets for Avenue Q and performs Burdette on It's a Big Big World!. She performed as part of Cosmic Bicycle Theatre at the Jim Henson International Puppetry Festival Muppeteer Credits *''Here For You: Chester's Mom *Sesame Street'' *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' *Stuffed and Unstrung Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Episode 4139 part 1.png|Melissa Creighton with Kevin Clash Fran Brill Joey Mazzarino Martin P. Robinson Eric Jacobson and Leslie Carrara-Rudolph Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Episode 4150 part 1.png|Melissa Creighton with Caroll Spinney Kevin Clash Fran Brill Carmen Osbahr Martin P. Robinson Pam Arciero Stephanie D'Abruzzo and Ryan Dillon Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Episode 4143 part 1.png|Melissa Creighton with Caroll Spinney Kevin Clash Jim Martin Martin P. Robinson Pam Arciero and Noel MacNeal Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Episode 4812 part 2.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Here for You part 1.png|Melissa Creighton with Kevin Clash Joey Mazzarino Matt Vogel Ryan Dillon and Patrick Holmes Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 16.png|Melissa Creighton with Dave Goelz Steve Whitmire Jim Kroupa David Rudman Jim Martin Martin P. Robinson Pam Arciero Peter Linz Noel MacNeal Matt Vogel Stephanie D'Abruzzo Eric Jacobson Leslie Carrara-Rudolph Heather Asch Tyler Bunch James Godwin Tim Lagasse Paul McGinnis and Bill Barretta Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 14.png|Melissa Creighton with Dave Goelz Steve Whitmire Jim Kroupa David Rudman Jim Martin Martin P. Robinson Pam Arciero Peter Linz Noel MacNeal (Matt Vogel Stephanie D'Abruzzo Eric Jacobson John Kennedy Leslie Carrara-Rudolph Heather Asch Tyler Bunch James Godwin Tim Lagasse Paul McGinnis and Bill Barretta Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Good Morning America September 13 2013 part 1.png|Melissa Creighton with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Stuffed and Unstrung part 4.png|Melissa Creighton with Alison Mork (file link) ‎ (← links) Julianne Buescher (file link) ‎ (← links) Stephanie D'Abruzzo (file link) ‎ (← links) Drew Massey (file link) ‎ (← links) Jennifer Barnhart (file link) ‎ (← links) Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (file link) ‎ (← links) Tyler Bunch (file link) ‎ (← links) James Godwin (file link) ‎ (← links) Allan Trautman (file link) ‎ (← links) Brian Henson (file link) ‎ (← links) Sean Johnson (file link) ‎ (← links) Michael Oosterom (file link) ‎ (← links) Bill Barretta (file link) ‎ (← links) Melissa Creighton (file link) ‎ (← links) Anthony Asbury (file link) ‎ (← links) Colleen Smith (file link) ‎ (← links) Ted Michaels (file link) ‎ (← links) Peggy Etra (file link) ‎ (← links) Grant Baciocco (file link) ‎ (← links) Brian Clark (file link) ‎ (← links) Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Stuffed and Unstrung part 2.png|Melissa Creighton with Julianne Buescher (file link) ‎ (← links) Stephanie D'Abruzzo (file link) ‎ (← links) Jennifer Barnhart (file link) ‎ (← links) Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (file link) ‎ (← links) Brian Henson (file link) ‎ (← links) Sean Johnson (file link) ‎ (← links) Melissa Creighton (file link) ‎ (← links) Peggy Etra (file link) ‎ (← links) Muppet ideas credits * Muppets on Broadway (2017) Fannon Galley Muppet production ideas Behind the scenes photos The Furchester Hotel (US Version) theme part 11.png Category:Muppeteers